Living up to the Best
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: The Sequel to "New Start". 15 years later Jaden, Varon, Atticus and Alexis have one thing to prove and that is that they are better than their parents! But when your parents are the KING, QUEEN, PRINCE and PRINCESS of dueling you have to try twice as hard fro people to take you serious. Can they prove they are the best and still find true love?
1. Chapter 1

(Jaden Motou_Syrus Truesdale) (Zane Truesdale_Atticus Kaiba) (Varon Valentines_Chazz Princeton) (Alexis Kaiba_Blair Flannigan)

The sequel to New Start Yugioh GX style!

Hope you like!

* * *

15 Years Later

Jaden was packing for Duel Academy. Jaden mommy gave him all kind of recipes to make for him and his cousins Alexis, Atticus and Varon. Jaden had everything **expect **his birthday present from his daddy. Jaden knew that his dad was scared to give him Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, but Jaden knew that once him and his cousins got to Duel Academy they would prove to everyone that they are better then their parents.

"Jaden?" Yugi ask his oldest son. Jaden turn around to see his dad with his old deck. Jaden smiled. Yugi look at his son and almost cried.

'He looks so much like my mom. If she was here she would be proud that he is about to prove to everyone that he is better than his old man.' Yugi thought as He pulled his son into a hug. Jaden hugged his dad. He knew that these moments would be limited, so this was special.

"I know that you will prove yourself and me and your mom will be proud of you in whatever you do. Just remember to call and we will along with your crazy as family drop by with a call to see our children anytime we feel like you three need us and I know that you three will need us a lot in the first 5 months. Here... Do good with them. Make them better then I could. Make them fit you. Uncle Seto down stair waiting with Aunt Joey and you Mom. Grab your stuff and lets go." Yugi said to his son. Jaden rolled his eyes.

'Dad is so damn lazy. He couldn't even help me with my bags.' Jaden thought as he walk down stairs outside to see his Uncle Seto and Aunt Joey giving their twins goodbye and their cards to prove to the world they are better than their parents.

Jaden saw his mother and father with his younger brother and sisters.

Mathew was 11 years old. He was the second oldest and had blonde and black hair with one crimson eyes and a violet eyes. He was tall for an 11 years old.

Seven and Sage were twins and they were 8 years were Yugi's little princesses and their eyes remind him a lot of his mother. They had amethyst eyes and were the perfect in Yami opinion.

Jaden hope in the limo and watch as his Uncle and Aunt said their finally goodbyes to their oldest twins.

Alexis (who was the baby of the 1st set of twins) had long blonde hair with blue eyes like her father. She had her father temper and was always calm that why Seto gave her the Blue Eyes Dragon.

Atticus (who was the oldest of the two) had shoulder-length brown hair with honey-brown eyes like mother. He had his mother temper and could always acts calm that why Joey gave him her Red Eyes Dragon.

Both act like their parents and knew that they would miss them, but they needed to prove that they were better than them.

Seto let go of Alexis who was currently crying. Seto hug his daughter. "You will be the best baby. Make daddy proud." Seto whispered in Alexis ear as he lead her into the limo as Joey push Atticus who was crying like a giant idiot.

As the car drove off, The 4 parents were left 6 kids who were bored. Seto grab the two boys leaving Joey with their other daughter.

Seth and Jono were Seto and Joey 2nd set of twins ad were 7 years old. They were Joey's little troblem makers. Seth was a mini version of Seto. Jono was a mini version of Joey.

Clair was 4 years old and had one blue eye and one honey-brown eye that made her black hair sparkle. She was just like Alexis and Seto couldn't wait to raise another princess.

The 4 family members with their children went into Yugi and Yami house ready to raise their other lovely children.

* * *

~15 Hours later~

Jaden was so pisssssss off right now!Varon wasn't coming until tomorrow, because Aunt Mai have birth to Victoria and he really was regretting not going under another name when he came here. He look at his cousins and knew they were thinking that same thing. Jaden grab his stuff and walk to his room. He was hoping that his roommate wouldn't be annoying about him being Jaden Motou.

* * *

Alexis did the same as Jaden. Atticus had left the moment the fans saw them. Alexis walk into her room to see a Black hair with brown eyes. Alexis smirk. 'This is going to be on hell of a year.' Alexis thought to herself. The girl turned ans smirk at Alexis.

"Hey the name is Blair Flannigan." Blair said. Alexis smirk. Alexis was a slut and she knew it and didn't care. Shit, her going to Duel Academy was 75% of her being a slut. She had fuck any and everyone at her old school and now she had some fresh blood.

Alexis bit her lip making Blair raise her eyebrow. Blair sigh and then smirk at Alexis.

"I have a boyfriend and I don't fuck slut that has had their way with half of the human population." Blair said as she out her clothes in the closet. Alexis was shocked. She would have to try harder to get Blair in her bed.

Kaiba's loves challenge.

* * *

Jaden's body didn't or wouldn't move. Jaden roommate was a short blue-hair teen with the most sexy pearl-gray eyes that made Jaden hard as hell. The little boy didn't see Jaden at all.

"Yo. You must be my roommate." Jaden said finally getting him to look at him.

The blue-hair boy blushed and smiled pulling his hair behind his ear which Jaden found hot which made his dick even harder.

"Hey, my name is Syrus Truesdale. I didn't think I would get the King of Games son. I know that you have a lot to prove to the world. I wish you luck." Syrus said with a smile.

Jaden wanted to fuck the shit out of Syrus right now. He got Jaden with out trying. Jaden knew one thing; before he meet up with Alexis and Atticus, Syrus Truesdale would be his boyfriend.

"Yeah I do. What about you?" Jaden ask.

"My brother is the top duelist here right now. I think he won a prize to duel Seto Kaiba..." Syrus said before Jaden finish it.

"Zane Truesdale. Yeah, me and my cousins watch him lose against my Uncle and then got tips from him too. Your brother good at Dueling. I know he might be hard to defeat, but me and my cousin will defeat him. So... Syrus, sorry to be rude but you are sexy as hell and I want you to be my boyfriend. I'm about to meet up my cousins for lunch, do you want to come... as my boyfriend?" Jaden ask to a shocked and blushing Syrus.

Syrus smiled at Jaden before he kiss Jaden. Syrus tried to pull away,but he learn quick never to play with a Motou. Jaden deepen the kiss and force his tongue into Syrus' mouth. Syrus moaned as he wrap his arms around Jaden's neck. Jaden's arms wrap around Syrus waist keeping him in that place. When they parted Syrus could hardly force on anything, but Jaden.

Jaden smirk. "You are mind." Jaden said as he pull Syrus into another amazing kiss.

* * *

Atticus couldn't believe that he was roommate with the same guys that his dad had beaten in a duel and the fact that Atticus still thought he was sexy as hell. Atticus tried to calm him down, but it was **very very very hard, and so was his dick.**

Atticus walk over to his bed putting his things up, until he felt someone grope his ass. Atticus turn around so damn fast that he himself created a tornado.

Atticus look at 4 big meat-heads football idiots. He knew that were football idiots because of the jerseys. One was the kid his dad duel.

Zane Truesdale.

"I knew that Seto Kaiba had a sexy son like you, I would have started dueling years ago." A red hair football player said.

Atticus rolled his honey-brown eyes and grab a some leather pants... wait, WHAT!

"What the hell!? Mom!" Atticus yelled to himself. His mother didn't pack his bag, his damn Dad did and Mom and Mom's pack Alexis.

Atticus eyes went wide. He grab his iPhone 5S on the charge and called Alexis to be yelled at an annoyed Alexis. Atticus hang up the phone and grab a a tan button-up and put it over his white tank top.

Atticus turn around to see those 4 football meat-head going through his fucking clothes!

"What the hell are you asses are doing in my damn bag!? Go somewhere else and annoy someone!" Atticus yelled.

All 4 meat-heads turn around to him with lust in their eyes. Atticus was scared. He couldn't kick all their asses.

"Why the hell are you motherfuckers in my room, irritating my roommate?" Zane said entering the room once again.

All 4 players turn around to look at Truesdale and were now scared. Truesdale had a glare that made them want to piss themselves. They all ran out.

Atticus look at Zane and finally saw his beauty. Zane had royal blue hair with blue eyes that made Atticus weak in his knees.

"Thank you." Atticus said trying to leave, before Zane stop him.

"Where you going Atticus, is it?" Zane ask with a sexy smirk on his face. Atticus felt that if he didn't leave right now that his legs would go out.

"Yeah, Zane. I remember you when my dad duel you last year. I'm going to met up with my cousin and my sister. Why do you ask?" Atticus ask Zane who wearing black skinny jeans with a black tank top on under Letterman jacket.

Zane smirk at Atticus. "Thought I could come and show you and your family around. I maybe a first year like you guys, but being here for the summer, so I can show you the most relax places around the island." Zane said with a smirk. Atticus blush.

'Damn. Keep your emotions under control.' Atticus thought as he shake his head yes. Zane smiled and the two left to meet up with Jaden and Alexis.

* * *

Alexis walk into her room to see her roommate in a long blue, red and black stripped dress. She had her Black hair in two braids. She was wearing her glasses.

"So Blair, you ready to meet part of my lovely family?" Alexis ask her roommate.

"Sure, lets go." Blair said to her roommate. Alexis sign and garb the girl hand and walk towards her and her brother and cousin were waiting for her.

* * *

Jaden hop out the bathroom to see his boyfriend Syrus pulling his hair into a low ponytail. Jaden eyes travel to what Syrus was wearing.

Syrus was wearing a fitted pair of black jeans with a crimson button-up. He had on brown army boots. Syrus turn and blush when he saw a half-naked Jaden. Jaden smirk walking towards Syrus who then pop Jaden in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jaden ask. Syrus rolled his eyes. "Get dress J. Your cousins won't wait forever. And you are not getting any until I meet your family and you meet my brother." Syrus said walking towards the door. Jaden rolled his eyes and grab his clothes which was black skinny jeans with a plain black fitted t-shirt. Jaden grab his hair and comb it to the back. Jaden ran after Syrus who was already outside waiting. Jaden close and lock the door behind them and grab Syrus hand leading him to their stop.

* * *

Jaden and Syrus was the second ones to get there. Alexis was there with Blair.

Alexis was wearing light green short-shorts with a white crop top on with light green necklace and high heels. Her blonde hair was down.

"J, this is my roommate Blair. B this is my annoying cousin Jaden Motou." Alexis said. Said annoying cousin rolled his eyes. "Hey nice to meet you. This is my roommate and boyfriend Syrus Truesdale." Jaden said to his cousin and her roommate. Said boyfriend rolled his eyes and smiled at the two girls.

Alexis look at her cousin and sign. 'Ra please protect this poor boy and my stupid cousin.' Alexis though as her brother and Zane Truesdale walk their way. Alexis smirk. 'Atticus already has someone that make him happy, good.' Alexis thought seeing the way her brother look at the boy and the way the boy look at her brother.

"Hey guys this is my roommate Zane Truesdale." Atticus said. Zane look at everyone, but stop when he saw his little brother with a boy's arms wrap around his waist. Zane eyes narrowed. Syrus saw the way his brother was looking at Jaden and decided he needed to say something to calm his brother down.

"Big brother this is Jaden Motou my roommate and... boyfriend." Syrus said. Zane moved right for Jaden. Atticus grab Zane as Alexis push Jaden behind her.

"Damn it! Jaden didn't we say to keep that in your pants!" Atticus yelled. Jaden jump as did Alexis. Atticus at like their mother who was scary when she was piss off and so was Atticus too. That why it was not smart to cross him sometime.

"Ra! You act like I had sex with him already! I didn't. He is very cruel and evil and keeps saying no to me!" Jaden yelled back.

Atticus rolled his honey-brown eyes. Atticus who forgot that he was still holding Zane finally let go with a deep blush on his face. Zane turned around to see Atticus blush and decided right then and there that Atticus look sexy when he blushed.

Blair who watch the two smiled at the love that was forming spoke. "How about we go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Blair said.

The other agreed and left. Zane stayed close to Jaden and Syrus and also to Atticus to make the sexy Kaiba blush again. Alexis look at the way Zane making sure nothing went crazy down with her brother. Atticus had a bad relationship last time and she was hoping that this one would be okay. She just wanted them all to be happy. Blair saw this and knew that Alexis was keeping a close eyes on her brother and Zane. Blair could see that tonight would be interesting.

* * *

Zane was having three big problems.

1. That his little brother was being grope my his Boyfriend.

2. Atticus sister was being over protective and it was annoying.

3. Zane was hard right now, teaching Atticus how to play pool.

That was the hardest for Zane. Every time Atticus made a mistake, his body would jump up on Zane's body and once Atticus landed he landed right on Zane, making them fall to the ground were Atticus trying to stand back up grind on him, hard.

Atticus turn around and smiled. "Thanks for teaching me how to play pool and... sorry about falling on you so many time."

Zane look at Atticus and knew he had to control himself. He wanted to be friends with Atticus, but he also wanted to fuck him sense-less which was not helping him. He was **hard as hell** and just wanted to know how Atticus Kaiba body felt and how smooth it was. Zane had to control himself and he knew that.

"Ready to lose to the Master of Pool." Zane ask with a sexy smirk.

Atticus blushed and at what Zane said. "Zane you are the one that is going to lose. Game on." Atticus said. Zane smirk at the little comment and the game of pool began.

Atticus tried to force on the game and not on how sexy Zane look as he tried to beat Atticus.

Alexis was was watching them carefully. Zane was currently teaching Atticus how to play pool. Jaden and Syrus were in a booth eating pizza and talking. Alexis could see that Jaden was making Syrus blush as much as he wanted to.

"Syrus and Jaden are such a cute couple." Dajanay said.

Alexis sign. "Yeah they are. But I need to keep my eyes on Zane and my brother!" Alexis groaned. Blair rolled her gray eyes with pure irritation in her eyes. Blair knew what Zane and Atticus were doing and she needed Alexis to see them and chill the hell out!

Blair grab Alexis and they went to where Zane and Atticus was so she could see for herself.

* * *

Zane was shocked and amazed. Atticus was this good at pool on his first try!? This was not funny anymore! Zane could not force on the game (he was currently losing), because of Atticus moving around and the hot and sexy little movement his did to shot a balls into the pockets.

'He is too sexy for his own good.' Zane thought to himself as Atticus' ass rub up against his **very hard and sensitive dick.** Before Zane could think about what he just did, he grab Atticus waist holding him still. Atticus who was shocked, (not because he wanted to, but his body did) rubbed against Zane's dick again. Zane let out a groaned he was trying his hardest not to let slip out. Both didn't move. Atticus turned around and before he could ask, Zane's tongue was in his mouth making the young Kaiba moan.

Alexis and Blair walk pass the comer to see the both of them kissing. When Alexis saw her big brother kissing Zane, she smiled that Atticus had someone that he cared for and walk back to their table.

When Blair got back to their table Alexis was texting on her phone. Blair sat down next to her and stared at her.

"I'm sorry for acting like an idiot with being over protective of Atticus. I just want him to be happy and as long as he happy then our crazy mother won't need to be at his neck trying to kill Zane." Alexis said. Blair smiled and blush. Alexis smirk, she was going to love making Blair blush this school year!

Atticus moved away from Zane (who was still holding him). Atticus blushed hard and did Zane. Atticus heard his phone ring, telling him he had a text. He check his phone to see a text from his mom. Atticus read the text and his eyes went wide.

Zane raised his eyebrow confused. Atticus couldn't believe that they were doing this so early.

"What's up?" Zane ask.

Atticus turn around with a pale face and scared honey-brown eyes. He finally said this that made Zane scared himself. "My family is coming for a visited tomorrow." Atticus said to Zane.

* * *

Once both Zane and Atticus got back to the table and told Alexis, Blair, Jaden and Syrus the news Jaden (who was standing up) fainted, Syrus face went blank and Alexis groaned while Blair keep them all together. (While she tried.)

Yugi and Yami sighs as they finally got their other three children to sleep after telling them, they would be at Duel Academy in 8 hours. Yami was currently in the bathroom of the Kaiba's boat taking a needed shower. Yugi was in their bedroom waiting for his husband.

"Some how I'm not surprised that Seto wants to go see them already. And I'm amazed that Ryou got Bakura to let her come when she could have the baby any minute now." Yugi said to Yami who walk into their room in a black silk night grown.

"While this is their first one after they lost Madeline 2 years ago. And Alexis, Atticus, Jaden and Varon birthday's are coming up and the 1st duels are tomorrow too. Maybe you, Joey, Seto and Mai want to see your lovely children prove to their selves, the people, and most importantly to us that they are better then you 4." Yami said kissing Yugi. Yugi kiss back starting a night of pure love making.

* * *

Zane needed to talk to Atticus. Once they got back to their room, Atticus had to put his stuff up and make a list of things he needed his mom and dad to get him. Zane hope into the shower to clear his head. It didn't. All it did was make Zane think more and more about Atticus naked in the shower with him having hot... STOP IT ZANE TRUSEDALE! Zane felt himself get hard all over again.

'Having him as my roommate might make or break me.' Zane thought as he turned the water from hot to cold.

Atticus was currently making the lists that he was going to give his mom. Atticus didn't want his dad to get his hand on the list. He dad would not pay for half of the stuff on the list. Atticus yelp when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned around to see Zane with just a towel on. His hair was wet to the point of no return. Atticus moaned when Zane kiss him. The kiss was a first soft, but became more passionate once Atticus force his tongue into Zane's mouth. Zane groaned before he moan. Both separated when they heard a knock on their door. Atticus went to answer the door. His eyes went wide when he saw his cousin. He was the son of the 4th best duelist in Japan and her son had a point to prove as well.

"Varon! I can't believe you here! Come in!" Atticus screamed as he push his cousin into his room.

Varon Valentines (under his mother last name) was short for a 14 years old. He had spike brown hair with blue eyes. He had a 'don't give a fuck' personality like his mother Mai Valentines, but a caring one like both his mother and father, Mai and Leon.

"Hey! Ra I'm sooooo happy to be here! I'm right across from you! We are going to have..." Varon said before he look behind Atticus too see Zane who was still half-naked. Varon blushed bright pink. Atticus turned around to see what his cousin was blushing about. Atticus remember that Zane was in the room, behind them, half-naked too.

"Oh, Varon this is my roommate Zane Truesdale. Zane this is my cousin Varon Valentines." Atticus said. Varon look at his cousin and his roommate and saw that he came at the wrong time. Varon smiled.

'I hope that Atticus and this Zane dude hook-up; they make a hot couple.' Varon thought.

"I'm going to go unpack. Talk to you later Atticus when our loving parents and crazy family is here." Varon said opening the door and walking across the hall.

Atticus walk over to Zane and kiss him. Zane force his tongue into his mouth starting a heated make-out session.

* * *

Varon look at his roommate. He knew this guy, but couldn't make out who he is.

Varon's roommate had black hair with onyx eyes. He had hard features that made him stand out. Varon blink once more and finally knew who the person was.

His ex-bestfriend.

"Chazz Princeton. Of course I'm your roommate." Varon groaned as the boy turn around. Chazz look at Varon and groaned himself.

Chazz knew that he would has to prove to Varon that he still love him and he only had this school year to do so.

Chazz walkover to Varon, brush back some of his brown hair. Varon was shock and even more when Chazz leaned in and kiss him. Varon melted into the kiss **almost** forgetting everything that happen last year, **Almost**.

* * *

Review! First Chapter!

Next Chapter is about Ryou having her and Bakura daughter Sakura and Jaden, Alexis, Atticus and Varon show their new decks.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey! It's me...MzKrazyYugiGirl!**

**I am so sorry for not talking to you guys, but everything has been confusing. I have to update my stories for this page as well as Mz. Bellahater's page too! And the fact that I am really having some bad Writer-Blocks. I can't really come up with new stories or keep going on the stories I have now.**

**I doing a new Naruto's Story, but I anti got nothing! I need ideas! Please give me some! I want to have another story completed and a new story out!**

******For Mz. Bellahater I want to do a Teen Wolf's story with Scott and Isaac with a little Stiles and Derek, but I'm so damn block! (See I need you help!)**

**I promise before school end that on Mz. Bellahater's I will have completed 'Second Change.' and have a Teen Wolf one-shot out and also completed 'Living up to the Best.' and one Naruto one-shot!**

**That I promise! See you guys next time! Maybe in May... I don't know? Just saying.**

**-MzKrazyYugiGirl!**


End file.
